When You Look Me In The Eyes
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: Velvet Sky has to make a cake for her best friend's birthday. And she asks Chris Sabin for help. Velvet Sky/Chris Sabin, One-Shot.


**"**_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous_**."**

**- Ingrid Bergmen**

* * *

"Talia, It's not flour."

Talia Madison, who was also known as Velvet Sky, sighed. It was the birthday of Angelina Love, her best friend. She had promised Angelina that she was going to make her birthday cake by herself. Although, she didnt know how to cook. This was why she had called Chris Sabin after their match, to help her out.

Now, back in the kitchen, Talia was trying to find the right materials, starting with flour. "Which one is flour, anyway? They are all white!"

Chris Sabin showed her three white bags. "One of them is salt, the other one is sugar and this is flour."

"Ugh, cooking is confusing!" She complained, looking back to her cooking book.

"It's not, really," He stretched his arms above his head.

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Can you help me to find the large bowl, so I can mix the eggs and flour?"

"Sure," He, with the help of being tall, reached out and picked up the large bowl. "Here it is."

"Thanks," Talia grabbed four eggs and put the three of them on the table, one still in her hand. "Watch and learn, big boy," She said, making Chris chuckle. "Oh, hand over the milk, please," She told him.

Mumbling herself a song, she took four eggs from the fridge and turned around to put them on the table. Unfortunately for her, she accidently bumped into Chris, who was holding the milk bottle. The eggs and the milk bottle found the floor.

"Damn!" Talia exclaimed as she started to shake him up on the shoulders. "Angie will kill me if she sees that!"

"Jesus, Sky! Calm down," Chris told her, pulling himself up. "We will clean it up and she wont know about it, okay? Now, get the broom."

"Broom?" Talia raised an eyebrow, looking at the old, dirty broom that was leaned against the wall. "There's no way I'm touching that thing!"

"It's just a broom, Talia."

"Correcting, It's a disgusting broom!" She looked like frightened.

"Disgusting or not, you're cleaning the floor," Chris demanded. "And I will help you, too."

"Will you? Okay, then. Get the broom and whisk it," Talia smiled innocently.

Rolling his eyes, Chris took the broom and handed it over. "Now, clean it up."

"Ew," Talia started to wipe it away. "Ew," She kept cleaning. "Eww!"

"I get it," Chris rolled his eyes once more.

"Cut it, Sabin," Talia muttered. "You're not the one who is cleaning up the dirt."

"Yeah," He smirked, staring at Talia's back. "I'm the one who is enjoying the view."

"Really?" Talia, with a giggle, got some egg on her finger and wiped it on Sabin's blue jeans. Chris jumped up with a yell. "What the hell?" He looked at his jeans. It was now messed up. "Thanks a lot, Sky," He mumbled and poured the flour that was on the table, on her. "Ha!"

Talia screamed. "That is gross!"

Chris laughed. "Well, yeah, it is."

She stood up in hurry and opened the fridge to get more eggs. She threw half of them at him and ran away, knowing it wont end well for her.

Chris stood there, shocked. He was now covered in eggs and he smelled like shit. "You're so dead, Sky." With that being said, he looked at the bowl which had a weird mixture in it. It was probably their first try and they obviously failed at that. Smirking, he grabbed the bowl and ran after her.

He found her behind the sofa. She was probably hiding. Well, another fail; she couldnt hide well enough. He poured all of the mixture on her hair, causing her to scream once again. "No, no, no! Not my hair!"

"Well, sorry," He laughed and threw himself on the couch. "Ah, life is great." He said, earning a pillow from Talia. He grabbed the pillow and threw it back to her.

"Is it, Sabin?" Velvet hissed and jumped on him, she was now on top of him. "Will it be still great when I wipe away the eggs on my hair on you? Probably!" She started to wipe her hair on his shirt.

With a laugh, he rolled them over. "Not that fast, beauty. Did you really think I would do nothing and watch you doing this? Wrong."

"Oh, please," Talia rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "What are you gonna do, Sabin? Tickle me to death?"

"Actually, yeah, I will," He grinned and started to tickle her.

She yelped with a laugh. "Gosh! Please, please, please! I'm sorry! I will not-Gosh! I wont do that again! Chris!" She begged, but Chris didnt give up tickling. She, still struggling beneath him, caused them to fall to the floor. "Ouch..."

Too much for her luck, she was still beneath him. Only this time, he was much closer than she thought. "Um, Chris?"

"I havent realize how beautiful you were before," He whispered, still lying on top of her.

She blushed a little. "Really? I... Thanks."

"Dont mention it," He smiled. Damn, his smile was beautiful.

"You have a beautiful smile," She whispered back.

"And you have gorgeous eyes."

"Do you know something I have that is more gorgeous?" She asked with a grin. "My lips."

He shook his head with a lively laugh. "Havent tasted them before."

"For an expirement, why dont you?" She winked.

"I guess, I will take the offer," He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. After a second or two, he felt her returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, just as he put his hands around her waist. The truth was, her lips were really the best things he had ever seen.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

Talia tried to pull away immediately as she heard the voice, but Chris didnt let her. Angelina Love stood there frozen, looking at the two. Oh, there was also Alex Shelley, who had just gotten into the house. Angelina and Shelley stared at them in shock.

"Hey, bro," Chris greeted them, staring back at Alex.

"Hey, dude. What the hell are you two doing... on each other?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" Chris smirked.

"Angie, say something," Talia demanded.

"What the hell happened to my house?" Angelina's eyes widened as she saw the eggs, pillows, milk bottle, bowl, flour...

"Oh, dont worry about it," Chris winked at her. "We will clean it up."

"Please, do," Angelina rolled her eyes. "By the way, were you two just kissing?"

"Yup," The two replied with a grin.

"Okay..."

"Angie, let's go and leave the two alone," Alex smiled and walked over to the door.

"Okay, then," Angelina looked at Talia over her shoulder. "Girl, you will spill everything when I get back."

"Promise," Talia giggled. "Oh, Angie?"

"Yes?"

"We didnt forget your birthday, just so you know. Why dont we all go, have a dinner tonight?"

"I'd like that," She smiled. "After my date, of course," She winked at Alex.

"Dude?" Chris stared at Alex, waiting for an explaination.

"I will tell everything when we get back," Alex smirked and walked out of the door with Angelina, leaving the two alone.

"Where were we?" Talia asked him with a seductive smile before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

God, she loved that man, already.

* * *

**For PizzaKiller. Hope you liked it, girl!**

**At first, I didnt really warm up the couple. But soon enough, it seemed pretty interesting! :]**

**The two are really cute, aren't they? Lol!**


End file.
